


How beautifully sweet

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, dark angst, the fallen angels demise deleted scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: "Your tears, your cries, I'll make them all go away. You won't need anyone else as long as you have me."Horror House; angst, deleted scenes from fears.





	How beautifully sweet

The stone garden with its lush scenery welcomed their presence, whispering in her ear and bathing her in warm light. Within its greenery bushes laid Yoshiko’s figure; pinned beneath Riko’s body, a tight grip on her wrists, with a fixed growl she stole Yoshiko’s lips for the second time, her thumb wiping away her stray tears.

 

Even while in the dusk, those eyes of hers glowed with a certain intensity in them, startling Yoshiko. They seemed to bore into her own eyes, sending shivers down her spine.

 

“Lily… why --,” Yoshiko croaks right before Riko grabs her by her collar and tears the girly dress, exposing Yoshiko’s tender skin. She squeals in distraught, tears pricking the corners of her eyes more than they did, running down her face like raging storms, threatening to break.

 

Riko hisses under her breath, glaring at the spectacle before her. Seeing those pained tears brought such anger in Riko, not even she knew. It hurt, seeing the damage she’d cause out of anger and stern jealousy. She forced her to meet her gaze; her face tinted with disgust, boring into Yoshiko’s bewildered orbs. “Because,” she says between pants. “Because I can. And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

 

**It was just like that time, Yoshiko whimpers, recalling the night Riko took her purity, the last remaining thing she sought to salvage her fallen angel status.**

 

_“I… want you to stay...” Riko says, piercing Yoshiko’s skin with sharp canines. “Stay with me, forever,” she whispers in concern. “I don't want you to leave me. I don’t want anyone else touching you like this.” Riko huffs, droplets of wet, hot tears traveling down her face._

 

_Yoshiko grits her teeth. “Even if you say that, this, whatever you’re doing isn’t going to help.”_

 

_“I know that! I’m aware,” Riko swallows. “But if I make you mine, none of that matters in the long run.”_

 

_Yoshiko felt her body lifted off the bed as Riko angled her arms above, keeping them close, skins touching._

 

_“Do you hate me?”_

 

“But I don’t want to!” Yoshiko splutters. “You’re always like this! So insistent, controlling and goddamn annoying!” she spits out the last words as if her life depends on it, were it not for their relationship, she’d have killed Riko herself. “I hate you!”

 

At that remark, Riko slams her hand down the patches of dirt, barely brushing against Yoshiko’s face. “That's fine with me. Hate me all you want, it won’t change a damn thing.” Riko spreads Yoshiko’s legs, smirking while she yanks down her panties in a fluid-like motion. She closes the distance between them, tugging the remnants of their clothes off right as she kisses Yoshiko feverishly, uncaring, greedily and without remorse.

 

Riko tastes the faint scent of salty tears, darting her tongue out to lap the onslaught of tears. The next instant, Riko plunges her fingers easily in Yoshiko’s warmth, stretching her walls like earthen garments.

 

Yoshiko’s whole face goes red with pleasure.

 

That elated expression causes Riko sheer thrill, eyes locked she continues her ministrations, muttering deathly taunts in Yoshiko’s ear. “I can feel how wet you are, Yocchan. Will you hate me more if I did this?” Riko says biting her earlobe. By now, her fingers are glistening wet, covered in Yoshiko’s quim.

 

Yoshiko cries.

 

She hates it so, so much. She doesn't know what she hates more, Riko’s selfish desires of love or her self-control slowly starting to consume her. But, Yoshiko was aware. It had been too late. What she lost that night was far worse than Riko’s insanity.

 

~~_**This isn't love it's-** _ ~~

 


End file.
